The Stone Called Innocence
by requiem-aeternam
Summary: What happens when the pokemon world is tipped off balance? Well seeing as he met an old man who turned out to be a young boy with hair issues and who's in the middle of it all due to a magical necklace, Kanda will probably find out. KandaxAllen, will have M-rated scenes!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thi**s story is a mix of Pokemon and -Man! Hope you like it!_

**_Kanda and Allen fan for life!__  
_**

**_PS. I do not own neither Pokemon nor -man... Sad I know right. T.T_**

**_Yes there will be M rated stuff farther in the story, so if you don't like yaoi then you have the wrong story. _**

* * *

_The world was full of mysteries, but not one as mysterious as the creatures called pokemon. They come in many shapes and sizes, small creatures that hold so much power in their bodies. Humans and pokemon lived in harmony, but some of the humans saw pokemon as weapons and nothing else. As time passed this group of people banded together to form a secret organization, watching young teens that gain their first pokemon, make friends, and battle. When they see someone who shows potential to becoming a strong trainer, they swoop in and try to get them to join, and if the person rejects them, then that person is seen as a threat who needs to be taken care of. But no one knows who really runs it, nor its true goal. All the underlings know who the man is that they have pledged their allegiance, their lives to. It is a man that will change their world, and he is known as..._

_The Millenium Earl_

The town of BieGill was full of laughing as the festival was in full swing by midday. People from all over came to party and thank the gods for giving them a wonderful summer harvest. For both man and pokemon it was a time to sit back and relax, no field working or shop working unless you were selling things to the partiers. Young children ran around with paper mache masks and pinwheels, chasing each other, as small pokemon beg for scraps from the vendors or people passing by.

All in all everyone was having a splendid time, that is, everyone exept one.

The man with long idigo blue hair tied up in a high ponytail glared at his partner as the obnoxious red head made a fool of himself in front of two girls. The stupid rabbit always did this, if he saw any cute girl he would scream "strike" before throwing himself at the poor scared woman with hearts in his eyes. More than once he would come sulking back to his self-proclaimed best friend with a large welt from a hand, purse or mad boyfriend.

Yuu Kanda still didn't understand how the stupid rabbit always found him when they were little and forced the friendship onto the anti-social Japanese boy. And now 10 years later both boys were young 16 year olds and the rabbit still wouldn't leave him alone.

With a sigh the young man moved from the wall he had been leaning on to go get his baka usagi, as Kanda like to call him, from being killed by one of the girl's beefy boyfriends.

While sidestepping around kids and little pokemon running around his long legs and making sure not to get too much of the dirt from the road the festival was taking place on onto his black jeans, the teen grunted as something hit him square in the chest. He glanced down to see silver hair. 'An old man.' Kanda raised a thin eyebrow as the silver hair shook as the person shook their head.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" A timid voice that was too young to be an old man, as Kanda had first thought, asked frantically.

Kanda was a little shocked by the boy that possessed the silver hair, he couldn't see what the boys face looked like because the boy was bent at his waist with his face down towards the dirt road. The boys body was petite but also held slim muscles. Short legs clad in flowing, blood red silken pants stood below a bent top half that was also wrapped in a silky, long sleeved shirt that went past the finger tips placed at his sides. To add to the boy's exotic air was a golden sash tied to keep the pants, which were hanging low on his hips, from falling off with a little extra bit of golden cloth tied off at the hip and hanging loosely.

"Whatever, moyashi." Kanda said, trying to seem that he wasn't just oogling the silver boy.

"Hey! My names Allen not moi..sh.. Whatever you just called me! It sounded like a insult!" The once timid voice now held a stronger tone than before.

Before Kanda could comment back to the smaller teen his voice caught in his throat. The smaller boy had lifted his head and now Kanda's azure colored eyes were locked onto silver eyes that held so much fire that Kanda's stoic face faltered a little before it was back in place.

"Hey! Grab those thieves! " A man shouted as he shoved people out of his way, and the man was pointing straight at the little silverette before him. With a sly look the boy moved faster than Kanda had expected and pressed himself in to the taller teen before pushing him into the angry man coming at them.

Kanda, thanks to his great reflexes, was able to get his footing just in time to move out of the way. He and the man both looked around hoping they could catch the little boy.

"Yuu-chan, what was that all about" Lavi the baka usagi asked, popping up next to Kanda.

"What have I told you about calling me by my first name" Kanda asked darkly while pointing his katana he had dubbed Mugen.

"S-sorry it wont happen again." The scared baka usagi squeaked out, but they both knew he was lying.

"Whatever, lets just get a room at a hotel and some food, hopefully they sell soba here..." Kanda grumbled.

"Well about that... I lost the money..." Lavi scratched the back of his neck hoping Yuu-chan wasn't going to kill him.

"You... lost..the money..." Kanda said slowly glaring at the red head. 'That what I get for trusting him with money!' - New StoryHe thought angrily to him self.

"Good thing I only gave you half." The indigo hair colored man sighed, reaching in to his coat pocket only to find it empty.

"..."

"Where the fuck is my money?!" Kanda yelled, sticking him hands into both coat pockets and finding both empty, then checking his pants too just in case.

"So they got you too." The man stated.

"They?" Lavi asked, unsure what the man was talking about.

"You may stay at my house for tonight. My name is Arystar Krory lll, but you can call me Krory." The man said nicely.

The man himself looked plain, but the thing that caught the two teens attention was his hair. It was all black except for a long clump of white hair curving in front of his face all the way down to the mans chin.

Seeing as they had no where else to sleep, seeing as this town didn't have a pokemon center, they followed the man toward the outskirts of BieGill.

After a little walk both boys were sitting at a table in the Arystar manor being served hot tea by Krory's wife, Eliade. Lavi had hearts in his eyes when they had first arrived, but they deflated when Krory had introduced her as his wife.

"So, as I was saying, the two of you were tricked by the two thieves of this region." Krory explained when Lavi asked once again who "they" were.

"One boy with silver hair and a girl with dark green hair." Krory continued.

'A boy with silver hair!' Kanda thought, "That moyashi stole my money!" Kanda was shocked that he hadn't known.

"Moyashi?" Both Lavi and Krory asked confused. Letting out a sigh Kanda explained how the sliverette has bumped into him.

"Yep, that's the boy!" The man confirmed before turning to Lavi, "What about you did you see who did it?"

"Well... there was this girl..."

_'Damn it.' Lavi thought as he rubbed the bump on his head the girl's boyfriend had given him._

_"Ummm... Can you point my to where the golden carp fishing game is at?" A sweet voice asked behind the red head. _

_Lavi swirled around so see a cute girl asking him a question. 'STRIKE!' Lavi thought as the girl played with the hem of her shirt and blushed under the uasgi's staring._

_She had perfect a willow shaped body and long, dark green hair tied up into pigtails._

_"UH... Oh yeah, it's over there." Lavi pointed to a game not that far away._

_"Oh! I didn't see, sorry for troubling you." The girl said in embarrassment._

_"Nah! It's cool. My name is Lavi Bookman Jr. Will I get the privilege to know your name?" Lavi asked in his prince charming voice. _

_"Lenalee Lee." The girl said shyly._

_"Well it's nice to meet you Lenalee." Lavi said smiling._

_"Yes it's nice to meet you to- AAH!" the girl yelped in pain as she started to fall forwards right in to prince charming's arms._

_"Are you okay?" Lavi asked worried._

_"Yes. Thank you for catching me, I have weak ankles." Lenalee explained as she lifted her right leg up high enough to gently rub it._

_"Hey. Grab those thieves!" A man yelled._

_Lavi looked around for the man only to see him standing next to Yuu-chan, and when he turned his attention back to the angel in his arms he found only air._

"And yeah that's what happened." Lavi said, finishing his story.

"Yes, those are the two thie- Ooof!" Krory was cut off as a large pokemon jumped onto him sending him onto the floor.

Kanda and Lavi moved to see a large purple pokemon sitting on top of a dazed Krory.

Fishing his red pokedex out of the inside pocket of his jean jacket Lavi quickly searched for the pokemon up.

"**Gilscor. The elvolved form of Glidgar, a ground, flying type. It has a vampire like look to it, they are mostly found sitting up in trees watching pokemon below them."** The pokedex's robotic, male voice finished.

"Wow! I've never seen a Gilscor, only a Glidgar!" Lavi said, barely sitting in his seat now that he was excited.

"Oh my it seems Gilscor found you Krory." Eliade giggled a little as she helped her husband up.

"I'm happy to see you too my old friend." Krory said as he petted the purple bat-like pokemon's head.

"Would it be okay if I drew a picture of Gilscor?!" Lavi all but yelled into the man's face. Hearing this the Gilscor hugging his master and started to pose in different ways for Lavi.

"Gilscor has always be a attention hog, ever since I first caught him as a young boy." Krory chuckled.

Kanda still couldn't figure out how the moyashi had stolen his money.

"Dinner!" Eliade called as she gently started to put bowls of a creamy soup in front of the males.

Even though it wasn't soba Kanda was too hungry to care as he started to eat it with more manners then the baka uasgi, who was a one point eating it so fast he started to choke.

"Please eat slower, there's plenty for everyone." Eliade told the boy as both Krory and Gliscor were patting his back.

When dinner was over Eliade was nice enough to show them a room were they could spend the night in. Good nights were shared between Lavi and Krory's wife, while Kanda merely grunted back as he set Mugen next to the bed and slipped the belt that held 6 pokemon balls onto the nightstand next the the bed as well.

Today had been an exhausting, being pulled around the town my an annoying baka usagi, next getting all of their money stolen, and then meet a odd man and his wife that were nice enough to let then spend the night.

Kanda would never say it out loud but the little thief had caught his attention and now Kanda wanted to know more about that cute, sly boy. Kanda the kind of man that if he saw something that he wanted, he always got it, and now the silverette was on his list of things he wanted. Even if the boy didn't know he was going to become Kanda's, even if he fights against Kanda, at the end of it all he will have that boy by his side.

So with those thoughts in mind Kanda smirked as he laid his head on the white pillow and was more determined to find the moyashi.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this story!**

**Sorry if the Pokemon details aren't right :/ I tried my best.**

**Oh yeah almost forgot Please review! :D **


	2. the weapon named Akuma

sorry it took so long for chapter 2, I've been working on the other KandaXAllen story:/

disclaimer: I don't own dgm or Pokémon.

once again for taking so long it wont happen again!

* * *

Allen wheezed while shaking is leg as the fire ate at the black cuffs of his pant. He had barley gotten out of the way in time. He glared at the man standing about ten feet away with a smug look across his Latino colored face, standing tall.

"I see. You took the hit for that lady. How noble." The man's gruff voice filled the clearing they were standing in.

"Who are you?" Allen demanded, watching the man as he scratched his chin in a lazy manner.

"Me? I guess I no longer have a name it seems. Well, just call me level one." The man moved black hair off his forehead to showcase a single black star before bowing to the sliver haired boy.

Allen said nothing as he straightened himself up, clutching a pokeball as he watched the man. It was the only one he had on him, the rest went for a swim with Lenalee when he had pushed her in to the river. It was the only way to save her from the flames; he himself had just barely missed them. Hopefully she was alright.

The only problem now was the man and where the Pokémon was.

"Let me test you first, yes?" Level ones voice rang through the clearing next to the river.

Allen didn't have time to ask what this so called "test" was about as the man pulled out a blackish, purple crystal that looked liked it had something moving in it.

"This is the future." Thos words were the only response Allen got as the man threw the object into the middle of the clearing. Everything froze as the only sound was a clank as crystal met rock. The air felt denser, and a cold sweat broke out on Allen as the crystal's top popped off.

Allen felt sick as he viewed a thing that looked like it was once a proud Charmander, but now looked like a walking corpse. A once orange body was now a dark purple with a black stomach, and the fire on the tip of its tail was a dark mixture of blacks and purples. But the thing that shocked Allen to the core was its eyes, or lack of. Vacant, dingy white surrounded by large veins replaced the happy blue eyes.

"This is the future!" Level 1 swiped his arm toward the once Charmander before continuing. "This is an Akuma, the perfect weapon!" The man exclaimed.

"What have you done?!" The boy cried, rubbing at his left eye as it started to burn and blur.

"We've made Pokémon better! Let me show you how strong this new weapon is!" The man grinned.

Allen yelped as he dived out of the way as fire was shot towards him. But the fire wasn't red; it looked like the fire on the tip of the creature's tail.

**H…lp….i…urts…**

Gritting his teeth, Allen called for his only Pokémon to help him.

"Persian, come on out!"

XXXX

Lenalee's head broke the surface of the water, forcing air into her burning lungs before she was dragged under again. Holding her breath Lenalee tried to open her bag to retrieve a pokeball that could help her, but the violent current wouldn't allow her. Kicking her legs as fast as she could, her head once again broke the surface. She spotted two figures crossing the bridge above the river.

"Hel-!" She tried to call to them, but a wave of water crashed into her. "Hel-p!" She called again before she passed under the bridge.

She couldn't continue like this; she was losing energy and her legs were cramping. She watched in dismay as she was pulled under water again, but this time she couldn't muster the energy to get to the surface again.

The girl's vision blurred as her oxygen ran low, but not before she felt something wrap around her torso and pull her to the surface world. Coughing violently, she threw up water as soon as she touched land; Lenalee shook as the clutched the ground.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked in a worried tone.

Lenalee's head shot up as she started at the familiar red hair and single green eye. It was the same guy she had pick-pocketed not that long ago, and next to him was a frowning long hair guy.

"ER-ummm" she stuttered before she remembered why she ended up in the river in the first place. Ignoring the red head as he tried to get her, Lenalee grabbed one of the two backpacks and started to rummage through it before letting out a cry of triumph as she held one of her pokeballs.

"Butterfree! Find Allen; he should be up stream!" Lenalee commanded to the bug Pokémon as it took off upstream.

She tried to force herself to stand up, but her legs shook too much and buckled from under her, sending her crashing. She never met the ground, instead landing into a warm chest. Lenalee was definitely having a déjà vu moment as she ended up in the same position from yesterday.

"Whoa, calm down. Tel-" Lavi started before the drowned girl interrupted him.

"You don't understand! Allen's in trouble and he only has one pokeball with him!" Lenalee cried, worried about her best friend.

"What do you mean the Moyashi's in trouble?" The once silent man questioned.

"W-we were traveling towards the next town over, when we s-stopped to rest next to the river before we tried crossing. But a flamethrower attack was shot at us, and I f-froze up. A-Allen pushed me into the river, but I don't know what happened to Allen" The girl cried as she blamed herself for whatever happens to her friend.

Lavi look up from the sobbing girl to Kanda, who was standing not that far away, staring at nothing in particular. As if sensing Lavi wanted to talk to him, his dark blue eyes met a single green eye.

_Can we help her?_

_What if it's a trap__,__ stupid?_

_What if it's not?_

With a sigh Kanda gave a curt nod to Lavi, making a large grin stretch across his face.

"We'll help you find your friend." Lavi told her quietly, making the girl look at him in disbelief.

She hiccupped as she calmed down. Lenalee smiled as she heard that and the familiar chirp of her Butterfree as it hovered above them.

"Did you find Allen?" Lenalee questioned her Pokémon and was given a nod of its head as a reply.

"Kay, let's go find your little friend!" Lavi yelled as he shifted the girl onto his back and threw the two backpacks to Kanda.

"Butterfree can you lead us to Allen please?" Lenalee asked quietly as she grew tired and laid her forehead on the back of Lavi's shoulder.

Not a second later the boys started to follow the bug Pokémon as Lenalee was tormented with different thoughts of Allen being hurt or worse, her terror fueled by the stories of all the trainers' disappearing nowadays.

She could only hope that they got to Allen in time before anything could happen.

* * *

sooooooooooo what did you think! the next chapter is going to be hopefully longer, and have some KandaXAllen and Pokémon battles as well,. sorry if you don't like LaviXLenalee there's only a little bit but still:/

pez review! luv ya all


End file.
